Wherever you will go
by Meybell
Summary: Both knew, in order to the other to survive, one of them would die. Both knew, if one of them died, the other would die too.


She knows it´s wrong to think like that. Pride and honor, that is what she must think about and bring it to her District. But inside her dark and twisted mind, Clove has another priority on the top of the list.

It was not her year to volunteer, so she didn´t. Cato volunteered, just like he told her he would, and both agreed that was the best thing he could do. And he smirked intimidating everyone, even the other boys who were looking at him, so relieved he took the place that could belong to them, and he waited to see the girl he would have to kill. Clove smiled at Cato from the crowd, a small and cold smile – the only she knew – and thought how he couldn´t die there. But two little words changed everything in a way that neither of them was expecting.

There were no sad looks, no tears, just pieces of their hearts falling apart.

Both knew, in order to the other to survive, one of them would die.

Both knew, if one of them died, the other would die too.

Xx

Despite she was told to fight to death with everyone and be heartless and cold hearted, Clove had another idea in mind. She would kill, yes, just like they told her to. The girl with the knives would be has heartless as anyone could be - she was also known for never missing at throwing knives, such deadly weapons at her hands - but she wouldn´t try to win. She would do her best to forget the surviving skills already stuck on her mind from the years of training, and, in the right moment, she would give up.

Xx

It was the night of the interview and she had locked herself in her room, before breaking every single breakable thing and screaming every screaming word. Clove was so mad, so angry and at the same time so sad that it felt like there was a huge weight over her tiny body.

That night, listening to Peeta´s Mellark words, the sudden realization of that nude, cold and hard reality shocked her. Clove knew from the very first moment on the stage that there was no way she and Cato could be together, but listening to someone else declaring his love for the girl he loved was the last drop.

Xx

_So lately, been wondering_

_ Who will be there to take my place_

_ When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_ To light the shadows on your face_

_ If a great wave shall fall_

_ It would fall upon us all_

_ And between the sand and stone_

_ Could you make it on your own?_

She didn´t talk with him again, ignoring all the yells and callings, all the glares and stares. She was broken, because their love forbidden. But Clove kept the strong look, the fierce smirk and glim on her eyes, because she wanted Cato to win. She wanted him to have a life, to find a pretty girl and marry her and have children and live as a Victor.

So, in order to Cato have an ordinary life – the life she dreamed to have with him – Clove would have to die. But she would never leave him, not really. As long as Cato remembered her, she would be with him, always by his side and making sure he was fine - because that was what they did; they protected and loved each other in their own way.

If Clove could, she would never leave Cato. But it was for him to have the future she couldn´t have, it was for him to know that she loved him so much and so recklessly that she would give up on her own life for his.

Xx

_Run away with my heart_

_ Run away with my hope_

_ Run away with my love_

When she was laying on his arms, slowly losing her breath and life, Cato made her cry. He begged her to stay, so they could be together forever, to be the deadly couple from District 2. He told her he would marry her and give her the life she dreamed with, because Cato would do anything for her.

But the only thing Clove told Cato to do was to run away. She knew she was already lost, it was only a matter of time for her cannon to sound. "Run away" she mumbled, as Cato tried to dry his tears and hers - a kind gest coming from a career. He was trying to make her appear strong to Panem, even in death, so they would remind her as the fierce girl who faced death without tears - "Run away with my heart". That´s what she wanted, for him to run away and carry the last leaving part of her, their memories together, happy and sad, fighting and kissing, loving each other; but always together. "Run away and win for me, Cato. For us."

Xx

She died before hearing his answer.

Xx

He died inside way before the mutts tore his flesh apart.

Xx

_I know now, just quite how_

_ My life and love might still go on_

_ In your heart, in your mind_

_ I'll stay with you for all of time_

He did what she asked him to, he carried her heart, reminding her every moment and hearing her voice even though she was far away.

Xx

She asked him to win for her, but something went wrong.

Xx

Although Clove left her heart with Cato, she left carrying his heart instead.


End file.
